Vader's Dream
by RoverGirl
Summary: After a day of executions Darth Vader can't escape his life in his sleep...or can he?


A/N: This isn't one of my better fan fics, however I do welcome feedback. I hope you enjoy this and may the force be with you.

The reeking blood lust in his eyes had not faded, and would not fade for many days to come.

Mass executions always had that affect on him.

But of course, nobody ever saw his eyes.

Not since that day he had been burnt to within a inch of his life and left for dead, only to be found by his master, the emperor, and placed in the black life support armour that everyone now feared.

Various crew members of the _Executor_ moved out of his path, frightened of incurring his wrath by accident as he headed back to his private quarters.

Arriving undisturbed, he immediately went into his hyperbaric meditation chamber and closed it, sealing himself off from the rest of the universe.

He wasn't in the mood for commandeering his ship or ordering his crew about. After the joy of having killed several rebellious imperial officers and a couple of genuine rebels (after torturing them for information he already had) he felt a bit rebellious himself.

So instead of plotting a course back to Coruscant, like Sidious would have wanted, he decided to give his crew (and himself) some downtime. He had ordered the newly appointed captain (after he killed the last one and hoped that his excuse that the old one criticised his torture techniques was a good enough one to satisfy his master, though probably not) to set a new course for Naboo and to go as slowly as literally possible.

He felt rather pleased with himself.

As he took his helmet off, he realised just how tired he was, and decided that a celebratory snooze was in order.

He had been awake for over a week so it understandable that he required sleep.

Sleep came very easily and he drifted into a deep dark blue ocean of sleep where the depths submerged him...

_He was floating. At least he thought he was floating, or maybe he was flying. But there was no wind. Just a comforting blue expanse wherever he looked._

He was all alone, lost from the world and from all pressures.

Yes. He was definitely floating.

Floating on a metal raft heading out into a big ocean. The water rippled gently, splashing quietly against his rift.

He breathed in deeply and rested his head of dark blonde hair against the cold metal raft. He sprawled out, letting the currents take him wherever they wanted.

Without a care in the universe he let his flesh hand reach over the edge of the raft to touch the icy cold water whilst tucking his other hand under his head to form a pillow of sorts.

A light wind gently whistled past him, barely touching his dark brown tunics as he shut his eyes and let his mind wander, serenaded by the sound of a women's voice.

He opened them again and hummed a song from his past, looking up at the two dull suns above him, shining an eerie dull light over the endless ocean. The stars so tiny he couldn't make them out. But what he could see were six blue lines and six red lines criss-crossing in the dark blue sky. They looked beautiful as they painted their lines on the watery canvas below.

It was a very peaceful night, just the sound of the ocean, the gentle whistle of the breeze and a woman's voice gently singing.

It was only after a while of listening did Darth Vader actually realise something...the woman wasn't singing at all.

She was crying.

"Padmé?" he asked aloud.

The crying wouldn't stop.

Vader bolted up right and ignited his lightsaber. The green blade snapped into life with a choked hiss. He looked around desperately.

"Padmé! Where are you?" he yelled out."Padmé! I'm here for you! I won't hurt you!"

The crying finally stopped and before him up in the dark blue sky, a ghostly outline appeared and he caught upon the wind, not audible to anyone but him, the voice of his angel he hadn't heard in years.

"I love you..."

"I love you to, Padmé ! Where are you?"

Vader watched as the ghostly outline in the sky shed one tear that clung furiously to an eye he couldn't see.

"Padmé! Where are you? I need you!"

That was when Vader realised the truth. That the ghostly outline was not an outline at all. It was his love. 

_His angel. _

_A ghostly figure in the dark night sky above._

His lightsaber blade hissed out of existence and the weapon clattered loudly on the raft as Vader fell to his knees.

"No!" he wept,"this can't be!"

In the criss-crossing lines of blue and red, another figure appeared to him. His laugh so loud it drowned out Vader's sobs and the figure's arms glowed red with glee and dark force energy.

"No! Please, spare her life! Let her live! She can't be dead! I felt her! She was alive!"

Vader watched as Padmé's heart appeared, a mere red outline of what used to beat with blood and love and duty.

Blood she sacrificed for him...but he refused to accept it! 

_Not from Padmé._

"Padmé! It can't be you! Prove to me it's not you!" he cried.

The ghostly figure seemed to ponder on that request before adding colour to it's pale form. Orange, red and yellow appeared and Vader realised what they meant... 

_It was Padmé! In her handmaiden robes of flame._

He punched the raft then picked up his lightsaber, dropping it as it burned his hand then vanished into thin air.

Vader cursed and dunked his burnt flesh hand into the icy water.

A familiar presence made him stand up straight and when he looked back he saw that the ocean of icy cold water had turned into an ocean of burning hot lava.

He looked up again and saw above the lower and duller of the two suns, a figure had emerged, and he just knew it was Obi-Wan.

His former master, so far away and unable to reach him. Unable to help him from wherever he was.  
But it wasn't over as the raft started to melt...

Vader then realised what the raft was...

It was part of the temple! The Jedi temple! 

_And it was melting fast as the ocean of burning hot lava turned to warm scarlet blood. _

_But he stood strong. The Jedi were dead. Every single one of them._

Looking skyward once more, he saw that two other ghostly figures had emerged. One either side Padmé, a boy and a girl. The girl under the sun that was under Obi-Wan. And the boy under the lines and the evil ghostly figure.

That's when he realised that the children were-

Darth Vader woke up in an instant, gasping for breath, turning to the bleeping monitor that had disturbed him.

He flicked a switch and activated his comm link.

"What is it?" he growled.

"Sorry to intrude, Lord Vader, but the emperor has new orders for you."

"Oh really, Captain?"

"Yes, my Lord. Apparently one of the planets in the outer rim is causing grief for the empire and he wants you to sort it out personally," the captain replied.

"Set a course and prepare the TIE fighters, we're taking it by force!" Vader declared.

"Yes, my lord."

Darth Vader donned his helmet and stepped out of his meditation chamber.

His dream completely forgotten.

END


End file.
